


Ineffable Moment

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, atsumu and oikawa are step brothers, because i'm dumb, if any of you could tell me what others tags i should add i really appreciate it, this is the real getting together y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: “I love you.” He whispered in Tobio’s ear.“I know.” Tobio lifted his head and stare at him lovingly.“Can i kiss you?” He asked.“I have a fever.”“Okay.”Atsumu sounds so upset so Tobio gave him a peck on his lips.“That was all, the rest can catch up.”Atsumu's eyes beamed at him and Tobio coudn’t help but smiled.Atsumu met a certain blue eyes and his life never felt better.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	Ineffable Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get Lin Truly!Tobio x Hsu Taiyu!Atsumu agenda off of my head so here we are. This is ended far faarrr from what i expected, though.

It was almost late when Tobio finally finished his class duty as his punishment by his teacher for once again didn’t pay attention on her but reading a volleyball magazine instead. It’s not his fault that the subject was so boring like who would care who was leading France decades before? Definitely not him. And the worst part was, Hinata was quick enough to hide the magazine without bothering to warn him so Tobio end up being the only one who get punishment. Tobio cursed Hinata to never grow tall anymore.

On the way to the entrance at his school, Tobio stopped at vending machine to get a milk when he heard a vague sound from afar. Why are there still students at this hour? Tobio doing his duty slowly on purpose, though. He actually didn’t really care about it but the way to the the entrance was get through the source of the sound it so he couldn’t help it. When the voices getting loud Tobio realizes that it’s come from teacher’s room. Tobio couldn’t help but took glance inside of it. There were three students there that looked like senior opening drawer in of a teacher’s desk. Tobio too amazed by it that he didn’t realize someone was in front of him. He bumped into him too hard until he fell backwards and dropped his milk.

“Ah.” Tobio rubbed his forehead. When he about to took his milk, someone’s hand was already take it.

Tobio shocked by the scene before and then tilted his head confusedly until he realize who the person is. Tobio didn’t really pay attention to other people to be honest but he know exactly who he was. It’s Miya Atsumu, second grade. Either his friends or his teachers talked about him and his gang in particular a lot because they said they are too rebellious, too dangerous and that he shouldn’t go near him no matter what or if he happened to bumped into him, run as fast as possible. Tobio remember those advice clearly but he still wanted his milk. He’s not even half finished is.

When Tobio stood up he discourage whether to asked his milk back or not because the said Miya was drank it. Tobio’s eyes widened in horror as Atsumu’s lips sucking up his milk with smugly face.

“Excuse...me...but...it’s...why...” Tobio suddenly lost all of his vocabulary.

Atsumu empty the milk box in no time, squeezed it and thrown it to the nearest trash can. Tobio flinched when he heard the box hits the can with loud voice.

“What did you see before that you didn’t keep your eyes ahead? Something fun?” Atsumu asked as he walked step by step towards Tobio.

As if he could sense the danger coming after him, Tobio walked back by steps trying to keep the safe distance from the source of danger.

“I’m not seeing anything. I was happened to take this way to go home. Yes, that’s all.” Tobio ended it with clumsy laughter as he tried to avoid Atsumu’s murdering eyes.

Tobio couldn’t held his fears any longer when Atsumu’s friends finally notice his existence and surrounding him. Tobio never felt this scared in his whole life.

“I swear i didn’t see anything. I didn’t see any of you opening Ukai-sensei drawer-” as he realized what he just said, Tobio hurriedly put his hands to covering is lips.

“Oh, so you see any of my friends opening Ukai-sensei drawer. Hmm, we can’t let that slips out, can we?” Atsumu asked with mischievous smile.

“I promise i won’t tell anyone! Please, let me live.” Tobio begged as he brushed his palms together. Hence, he still wanted to play volleyball. Wrong, seeing someone played volleyball. “Please, Miya-san.”

“Oh, you know me?” _Yeah, almost all living being in this school knew you?_ Tobio bobbed his head hesitanly. Atsumu chuckled as he took another step forward, “How much do you know about me?”

Tobio took a step back, “To be honest if you asked me, i only hear about you from my friends. I...don’t know much about you, actually.”

“And, what did they say about me?”, another step forward.

 _You are horrible, terrifying, scary, leader of thugs that always pick a fight with student of other school, that i should stay away from you as far as i can._ Tobio glad he didn’t let that slipped out. “Well, you are kind?”

Tobio wanted to smack his head. Out of all words he chose kind. Great.

Surprisingly, Tobio heard Atsumu laughing. Not the foxy one but the sincere one. He cocked his head slightly and Tobio studied his side profile. His soft laugh echoed in the hallway roaming Tobio’s ears.

Tobio couldn’t help but to stare.

“And then, since you finally see me by your own eyes, what do you think about me?” Tobio hoped he heard that wrong but did Atsumu really sounds seductive? As Atsumu took a step forward, Tobio just realized that he has no more space behind him. His back stick to the wall and Atsumu’s face was only inch apart. He could felt Atsumu’s breath brushing his face and his eyes demanded Tobio to stare at them so he did. Tobio must be too captivated by Atsumu’s brown iris that he mumbled unconsciously,

“Beautiful.”

They stare at each other for some moments until one of Atsumu’s friend cleared his throat.

Atsumu jerked his head back off from Tobio and coughed.

“What is your name?”

Tobio eyeing him suspiciously.

“I promise i won’t tell anyone, Miya-san. Don’t worry about me.” Tobio pleaded.

“Nah, i won’t take any risk. Come on, name and class.”

Tobio pouted. “Kageyama Tobio, 1-1.”

“Good boy, now go before change my mind.”

“But my milk...”

Atsumu made gesture like he about to pounced him and Tobio runs as fast his legs could cooperated.

The next day, Tobio alongside with Hinata and others about to grab lunch at canteen since it’s the only day that they’re not allowed to bring lunch from home. It’s school policy to build relationships between students and teachers or something like that. Except that he needed to wait longer than usual, Tobio didn’t mind about that policy at all. Not if it’s the usual day. Not when the day before he got caught by a certain blond fox.

Tobio saw Atsumu inside the canteen with his troops in on of the biggest table. He also recognized the three of boys from yesterday. Tobio saw one of them elbowed Atsumu and pointed at him. When Atsumu turns his head and their eyes met, Atsumu’s piercing gaze send shiver down his spine, and Tobio forgot the protested growl from his stomach earlier.

“Sorry, gotta go.”

“Kageyama, where are you going?” Hinata asked.

“I forget i need to take care of something.”

“Kageyama-kun, want something wrapped up?” Blessed Yachi and her big, big heart.

“Yes, please. Anything.” And Tobio just gone like that.

Precisely, not even Tobio himself knew why’d he avoiding Atsumu’s like that since he sure Atsumu won’t do something dangerous in public, right? Tobio wasn’t sure actually. Since almost every one is in the canteen, the hallway was almost empty. Tobio heading towards vending machine and bought his favorite milk when he heard ball bouncing from the gymnasium. Tobio’s eyes lifted as he brought his feet there. He sneaking around to the gym window and took a peek. There he was, a boy that Tobio had crush on since the first time he saw him. Oikawa Tooru, third grade. Tobio watching him with admiration as he hit the ball solemnly following with a loud bang. His hand tightened into fist as he tried to hold back for applauding.

“Heh, you like him?”

“Yes. I like him so much.”

Wait, Tobio sure he was all alone, but that voice somewhat familiar that he unconsciously answered. It won’t take long for him to realize who’s the owner of that voice is. Tobio jerked his head and welcomed by the blond hair boy who Tobio tried to avoid before.

“M-miya-san, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the canteen?”

“Hm, so it’s true that you run away from me? Why? Did you do something that you should not?” Atsumu still has that smirking face on him that makes Tobio’s stomach ache.

“I’m not running away from you and i didn’t do anything.” Tobio half screaming and gasped when he felt his lips covered by something warm. It was Atsumu’s hand. Tobio’s face flushed when he realized that the other hand was on his back.

“Sssh, you are too loud. He might hear us.” He whispered. Tobio just nodded weakly.

“Let’s get out of here.” Atsumu released his hand from Tobio’s lips, much for Tobio’s relieved and hold his wrist instead then Asumu pulled Tobio and they both run hand by hand towards the school backyard. When they both arrived there, Tobio gasped for breathe while Atsumu looked at him amused.

“Maybe if you start to drinking something energizing instead of this.” Atsumu quipped sarcastically.

Tobio looked up only to find his milk has gone from his hand and transmigrate to Atsumu’s hands who once again drank it up. Tobio didn’t even realize when he snatched his milk away.

“Miya-san, please stop drinking my milk.”

Atsumu just rolled his eyes.

“Why are you liking this disgusting liquor so much. Your taste is horrible in so many ways. Even for man.” He sucked up the milk dryly then put it down and stepping on it.

“If that’s disgusting then why’d you always drink it. Not to mention it’s mine, not yours. If you that curious bought it by yourself.”

“Because it’s yours, Tobio-kun, are you dumb?”

“What?” Tobio puzzled.

“Nothing. Now hear me out. You want to get that Oikawa-kun attention?” Atsumu coaxed.

“Well, not really. I’m fine with admiring him from apart, though.”

Atsumu clicked his tongue.

“You are no fun. What’s the meaning of it if you couldn’t get him.”

“But i don’t think he would care since there are so many students that like him.”

“That’s why I’m here.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Come on.”

Atsumu pulled Tobio’s hand again towards the gate.

“Miya-san, you’re not telling me to skip class, right?” Tobio asked hesitantly.

“Exactly.” He grinned.

“But i never skip school before.”

“If you’re not doing it in school, you gonna regret it later.”

Tobio released an uncharacteristic groans.

“I’m not gonna climb pass that.” Tobio stated in front of a two meter wall which separates the school from the outside.

“You want me to carry you? I don’t mind.” Atsumu shrugged.

“No, i want to go back to my class. It’s nice to talk to you, Miya-san.”

Tobio about to turn back when he felt a strong arms in his neck and pulled him to the wall. “Then talk to me more, you said it’s nice.”

The next thing he knew, he already outside of the school. Tobio wonder what did he do in the past that make him experienced this.

“So, what are we doing here?” They are now in a coffee shop that Tobio walked by everyday but never had a desire to stop by. It’s actually nice place, and since it’s still working hours there weren’t many people here.

“Having an emergency meeting. What do you want?”

“Anything that isn’t coffee.”

Atsumu chuckled.

“I don’t think they have pure milk here. Chocolate is fine? With a lot of milk.” He suggested.

“With a lot of milk.” Tobio approved.

After a while, Atsumu comeback with Tobio’s chocolate milk and dark coffee for him. Tobio furrowed his eyes at it and his forehead twitched.

Atsumu looked at him questioning as he slurped his coffee.

“That’s what you called disgusting liquor.”

“Tobio-kun, it’s not really polite to talk bad about coffee at coffee shop.” Atsumu retorted.

Tobio can’t hold his laughter and just released it. Just when he felt Atsumu’s gaze stuck at him he able to stop.

“Miya-san. Miya-san? Are you okay?” Tobio tapped his finger on Atsumu’s hand to bring his conscious back.

Atsumu shook his head, “I’m good. I’m good. Why are you laughing anyway?”

“Oh, it’s just.”, Tobio hesitant for a while before he whispered, “please promise me you won’t get angry?”

“I promise.”

“It’s too fast.” He pouted.

“What do you want?” Atsumu dared.

“Sorry.” Tobio cleared his throat,” It’s just, my friends and even the teachers often talked about you and your comrade. They said you are a scamp, or something like that, that i shouldn’t go near you, or something like that.”

“You said i was kind.”

“W-well, i can’t just said all of that when we first met, okay? And you looked really scary that time. Anyway, you promise me you won’t get angry.”

“I’m not.”

“Then give my chocolate milk back.”

“No.”

Tobio blew out his cheeks.

“You still haven’t told me why you laughing before.”

“Oh, it’s because you actually nice. Like, i expected you gonna beat me up or something. Sorry.”

“You want to get beaten by me?”

“No, I-”

Tobio saw Atsumu waved his hand and so he shuts his mouth.

“You still don’t know me. Just like what i mentioned before, we are having an emergency meeting here.” He started.

“Before that, can i have my chocolate milk back?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

“I’m gonna help you with your crush thingy.”

Oh? “But, why?”

“Well,” Atsumu actually looked lost at words so Tobio said the first thing that come in his mind.

“I know, your crush had crush on him too, right? So you helping me to get Oikawa-san attention and after that you can start to approach your crush. I’ve heard he close with someone from second grade, i don’t quiet catch his name, though.”

Tobio looked at him expectantly.

Atsumu scratching a back of his neck looking uncertain.

“Oh, it’s fine, Miya-san. I’m not gonna force you to tell me everything. At least i know the reasons why you doing this to me. Cool, I’m in. Now, can i get my chocolate milk back, please? Pretty please, please” Tobio pleaded.

“Fine. Here you go, you idiot.”

Tobio shipping his beverage happily.

The first step, based on Atsumu calculating was, played volleyball. Tobio already told Atsumu that Tobio indeed wanted to join volleyball club but his parents didn’t allow him. They mentioned something along with good grades or stuff. But then Atsumu assured that it won’t be that complicated. Tobio just need to come to the gym when Oikawa played alone, just a little chit-chat since Oikawa was too kind to refuse anyone that being kind to him.

So here he was, outside the gym door waiting for his courage gathered. He’s been standing for solid ten minutes and lost count at two hundred and eighty five. Just when Tobio about to count another hundreds, he heard someone screaming,

“Watch out!”

Tobio looked up only to see a ball flying towards him and hit him too hard. He fell to the ground with so much dizziness and make his vision blurry.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry i didn’t see you before.” The person, who Tobio supposed as a boy sounds so worried.

Tobio tried to get up but failed as he still felt his head ached.

“Come on i’ll help you.” Tobio felt his body getting lift up inside the gym but he still hasn’t get his sight back.

“I’m really sorry. Are you okay? Do you need to go to the clinic?”

“Hhnn, no I’m fine. I only need a minutes.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Tobio resting his back on the wall when he finally able to see. And what welcomed him was more that enough to get his senses back.

“O-oikawa-san.” He stuttered

“Well, hi stranger.” Oikawa let an amused smile. “Are you okay, now? I’m sure you get hit pretty hard.”

“Yes, I’m really okay now. I’m sorry for making you worried.”

“No, no, don’t be. I’m the one to blame here. What’s your name?”

“Eh?”

“Well, you already know my name. I think it’s pretty unfair if i don’t know yours?”

“Oh, it’s Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.”

“Nice to meet you, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa held out his hand asking Tobio for a handshake.

Tobio gladly accept it.

* * *

“So, that’s what happened. I’m sorry i can’t get much information about your crush, Miya-san. But we promised to meet again the day after, don’t worry.”

Tobio told Atsumu about everything that happened yesterday when he finally get to know Oikawa in person at the same coffee shop. Tobio relieved that Atsumu agreed to meet him after school, unlike when Atsumu insisted to just skipped school.

“How’s your head?”

“Excuse me?”

“You told me your head got hit by the ball. How is it?”

“It’s fine, I’m fine.”

“Have you met your doctor?”

Tobio blinked. “Not yet, but it’s not something dangerous i supposed. There are many incidents when volleyball player got hit in the head, though.”

“But you are not a volleyball player.”

“Yes, but,”, Tobio about to argue when he saw the air of Atsumu’s has changed, “Miya-san, did something happened? You look a bit off.”

“I’m fine. Just remember something. Need to go. Go get your chocolate milk.” After saying all of that Atsumu just leave. For some reasons Tobio felt his heart hurts.

Tobio and Oikawa become closer as their meeting become frequent. Just like today, they promised to played volleyball together. When Tobio approached him, he notice that the older had a bruises on the corner of his lips.

“Oikawa-san, what happened to your face?”

“Oh, this. Nothing, just a little fight with my relative.” Oikawa let a reassured smile.

“Do we need to cancel our training since you are unwell? I don’t want to make you hurt a lot more.”

“Is it okay with you? Actually i don’t feel like playing volleyball today.” He sent an apologetic look to Tobio.

“Of couse it’s fine with me. Do you wanna do something else?” Tobio shocked by his own voice and hurriedly correcting, “if you want it, of course. Maybe you want to be with someone else, I’ll take my leave.”

Oikawa smiled slightly. “Will you accompany me, Tobio-chan?”

Tobio nodded his head happily.

“Actually my family had some problem.” They now sitting on the roof of one of the school building. Oikawa suggested.

Tobio quietly slurping his milk with both hands as he awkwardly glanced at Oikawa.

“You don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t want to.”

Oikawa laughing, “You are so cute. I’m telling you this because i want to. I never talked about this to someone outside my family. No other people know about this except you, not even any of my classmate. I’m not telling anyone about this because they already portrayed me as a perfect student. Please don’t jugde me, I didn’t mean to being arrogant or something like that. It’s just people told me that every time.”he pauased, “So if i heard people started to talk about it, i know who to find.” Oikawa glared at him with half threatening.

Tobio looked at him with horror.

“I was just kidding. I’m sorry, i can’t help it that you are so easy to tease. I’m telling you this because i trusted you. I think i can trust you. Did i asked too much?”

Tobio’s eyes soften as he shook his head.

“No, not at all.”

“Well, long story short, my mother decided to married again after my father gone. But the problem is that, the one who she’s gonna marry still had a wife. Yes, i know.” Oikawa added as Tobio’s face lift up upon hearing his story.

“I’m not gonna defending her by saying she’s innocent, i don’t even know if my mother was honest to me anyway. I know she’s wrong but she still my mother. She said she isn’t the one started the whole relationship. She said to me, that that man told her he already divorced. The things got really complicated after that man’s sons found out about my mom and their father.”

“It’s turns out that they haven’t divorced yet. They still wait for courts sentences but their sons still haven’t accept that their parents split up. When they finally divorced, their mom moving abroad bringing one of their sons. They are twins, by the way. You know that we shouldn’t separated twins, right? Too bad that man did it. He insisted one of them have to stayed with him here. I never saw that boy set his foot at our house. He never do or said something terrible to my mother, though. For me he just looks like didn’t acknowledge our existence. At first we still had different house so everything was fine, until that man decided we should live together. That boy was furious and they start to fight. They really fought and then i realized that he often got beaten up by his father. But he always said it because his was too rebellious, and he treat me and my mother very well so i don’t know how to help. In my opinion, he just looks like someone who lacks attention, though. At least i still had my mother that care to me while he has no one. Usually he only got home when everyone already asleep and leave before everyone wake up. He never had breakfast with us, never called me with my first name. Hence, he only ever talked to me once, just to make sure i never told anyone that we are step brothers.”

Oikawa took glance at Tobio who just played with the straw from the milk he drank before.

“Not until yesterday, we celebrate the first anniversary of my mother and that man marriage and his father threatened him by cutting his allowance if he didn’t show up. He looks like he had a bad day so he acted harsher than usual. He never answer any question that my mother asked but he did it last night. Of course not the kind one. His father angry and they started to throw an insult towards each other. When i tried to interfere, he gave me this.” Oikawa pointed his bruises. Well, after that he got beaten by his father again, so it’s really nothing compared to what he had to feel.”

Tobio didn’t know what to answer so he reaching his hand instead and give him a soft squeeze. Oikawa looked at him with small smile and they both stay like that let the wind playing with their hair.

It had been days since Tobio last met Atsumu when Atsumu left him in the coffee shop. He neither reply his texts nor answering his calls. Tobio didn’t even see him around the school. He needed to tell him about his conversation with Oikawa yesterday. Even though they didn’t talked about crush at all, Tobio felt like he need to tell him.

“Hinata, do you know where Miya Atsumu class is?”

“What? Why you need to know where Miya Atsumu class is? Don’ tell me you give up on our assignment already and want to end your life in his hand? No, you don’t. At least finish our assignment first!” Hinata screamed.

“Hinata, you dumbass. No, it isn’t. I need to meet him, well, talked to him.”

“And what would that about, King?” Tsukishima chimed in.

“None of your business. If any of you couldn’t help me just shut the fuck up.”

“It’s on 2-3, Kageyama. But you have to be careful on your way there.” Yamaguchi informed.

“Thanks. But why?”

“You’ll know when you get there. Take care.”

Tobio just shrugged and heading towards Atsumu’s class.

Oh, so it is what Yamaguchi on about before.

All the way to his class was a mess. A total mess. All of the wall was full of random painting, so many boys uniform in front of the classes was untidy, with a lot of them holding a what? A bat? Is that even allowed. Almost all of them have piercing in in noses, ears, and other body parts. Tobio almost back up when some one who he recognize as Atsumu’s friend saw him.

“Well, well, who is this?”

Tobio glanced at his name tag.

“H-hello, Suna Rintarou-san? Long time no see?”

Tobio tried to be polite but failed awkwardly.

“Hmm, i don’t think we ever really meet but okay. What are a kid like you doing here. It’s not safe.” He stated.

“I need to see Miya-san.”

“Who?”

“Miya-san. Miya Atsumu-san.”

“Yeah, there is only one Miya. I mean why would you wanted to see him out of all people.” Suna squinted his eyes.

“I have something to tell him. It’s secret.” Tobio said that while titled his head upward and put a finger in front of his mouth.

Suna blinked at him.

“Er, Suna-san?”

He clearer his throat. “Come on i’ll take you to him. And i recommended to stay close to me if you don’t want something that you wish didn’t happen happened.

“Like what?” Tobio asked.

Suna refused to answer and started to walked.

Tobio trails right after him when he started to hear whistling sounds.

“Sunarin, who’s that?” Someone giggled.

“Wow, you got a good taste. Never know i had it on you.” And another laughter.

Tobio tugged a back of Suna’s uniform and whispered, “What are they talking about?”

“Nothing, just ignored them. Wait here, don’t move an inch, i’ll call him for you.”

Tobio could see Atsumu’s hair from the outside. He had his face buried in his arms on the desk that only leave a mop of blond hair there. When Suna talked to him, he doesn’t even bother to lift his face.

“Atsumu, someone looking for you.”

“Tell them I’m not here.”

“Well actually he could see you from the door.”

“Tell him I’m dead.”

Komori joined them by saying, “Whoa Miya, where did you meet him? He is pretty. You don’t want him anymore? Wanna give him to me?” Kimori giggled.

“What are you talking about?” Upon hearing what Komori just said, Atsumu lifted his head. He looked outside the window and his eyes widened. Tobio was there, standing awkwardly as some of the boys from his class and class next door surrounded him.

“Shit.”

He ran towards where Tobio stands and yanked his hand.

“Ah, MIya-san,-” before he could finished his sentences Atsumu dragged him all the hallway leaving his friends booing him behind. He still didn’t let go of Tobio’s hand even after they reach the corridor.

“Miya-san, it’s hurts.” Tobio whimpered as Atsumu hold his wrist even more tightly. When they reach the backyard, Atsumu finally let him go.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Tobio had his hand rubbing the grip marks on his wrist when he finally looked up and his eyes rounded.

“Miya-san, what happened to you?” Atsumu’s face was full of bruises, in one of his eyes, his temple, the corner of his lips, and his jaw. Some of them were still so red. When Tobio lifted his hand to touch it, Atsumu brushed him off.

“Nothing, don’t mind me. What do you think you’re doing by coming at my class like that? Don’t your friends already told you have stay away from me and my group. I’m sure what you did earlier doesn’t reflect that.”

“You didn’t answer either my calls or texts!”

“Because i don’t want to. You have a problem with that? It’s my own phone.”

“Did you just fighting? With students from other school or something like that?” Tobio squinted his eyes on him.

Atsumu raised his eyebrow.

“Oh, is that one of the things that your friends telling you? How about yes? Yes, i just had fight the leader gang of other school and i become the brawl stars. Make you proud, eh?”

Tobio just pouting at him without break the eye contact.

“What? What do you want?” Atsumu harshly snapped at him.

“I don’t know anything about you, i don’t know if you were lying or being honest with me but i don’t really care. All i know is something happened and you just too selfish to tell me so I’m not gonna push you any further.” Tobio stated.

Atsumu just gagged his mouth open failing to find a proper sentences.

Tobio tilted his head slightly and then clapped.

“Miya-san, wanna skip class?”

“What?” Atsumu might have to check his ears function.

“Skip class, since i think you are not really in the mood for it.”

“Only freak who had a mood for school.”

Tobio finally laughed. “Stop it.” He playfully hit his chest.

“Your offer still stand?”

“Actually I’m doing it for you. But i might need help to get through the gate, though.”

This time it was Atsumu who laughed.

“I’m at your service.”

When they finally escaped from the school, the sun was shining so bright. “Where are you planning to go?” Atsumu asked.

“Hmm, let me think about it. But, don’t you need something to hide your face? Aren’t you embarrassed?’’

“Why would i? Actually i feel proud.”

“Please don’t, you don’t know how it’s caused to my heart.” Tobio paused, “I want to see people on skateboard. Is that interesting enough?”

Atsumu pretended he doesn’t hear what Tobio said in the middle of his sentences.

“Sounds great.”

They went to the nearest park where people usually played with skateboard there. Tobio didn’t stop amazed since the first time they got there much for Atsumu’s amusement.

“You never come here before?”

“I only heard it from other people. I don’t know anyone who will interested in this kind of thing.”

“You should worship me.”

Tobio only stick his tongue out to him.

“Do you wanna try that? Skateboard.”

“I never tried it before. Too many people here, it would be too hilarious if I’m clowning myself here.”

Atsumu snorted hearing Tobio’s remarks.

“We can try it behind that building. There is a mini park there. Since it’s still noon, i believe it’ll be empty.”

“But how about the skateboard?”

“I’ll find it for you. I know someone here.”

Unexpectedly for Tobio, Atsumu was real good at it much for his annoyance. He had been sliding to and fro while Tobio only walked around the fence.

“Miya-san, you are so unfair. You didn’t tell me you really good at it.” Tobio scowled against the wind as he tried to make sure Atsumu heard his voice.

“You didn’t asked. And what are you even doing there, you haven’t move an inch.” Atsumu retorted as he makes way towards Tobio while giggling.

“It’s my first time.” Tobio glared at him. Atsumu only chuckled.

“Oh, you said you have something tell me before. What is it?”

“Hmm, nothing.”

“Is it about Oikawa?”

Tobio thought this is not the perfect time to talked about that.

“No, not really.”

Atsumu didn’t want to push him.

Miya-san, I’m tired.” Tobio cried out after the fifth try much for Atsumu’s amusement.

They ended it when the sun was no longer visible.

They are more and more comfortable to hang around at school just for the two of them that took everyone in surprised. Tobio often seen sitting with Atsumu’s troops at the canteen, just like right now.

“Tobio-kun, you had a plan on weekend?”

“This weekend? No, i don’t.”

They heard their friends whistling.

“Oh, looks like someone going on date this weekend.”

“I’m so envious. I want to have a lover too.”

Tobio stared blankly at them. “Lover?”

“Don’t mind them,” Atsumu reassured him, “finished your food. The time is up soon.” Another woo and Atsumu just rolled his eyes. When he turns his head around, he meet his eyes with Oikawa from the other corner of the cafeteria. He glared at him back until Tobio called his name.

As far as Tobio could remember never had in his life he called by the principle at his school. The farthest he could feel was his classroom teacher. For something simple like bickering too loud with Hinata, reading something other than the subject that day, or simply because he fall asleep during class. But today is an exception.

“Kageyama, I’m sure you already know why i called you here, right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And, why is that?”

“I’ve been skipped class. A few times.”

“Right. We couldn’t let this happened more often. I’m sure you already know how our school systems work, true? That for the student that need extra care, we put them in the class 3, so i hope you didn’t wonder why we treat you different that student from that class. Am i make myself clear?”

Tobio gulped down, “Yes, Sir.”

“Very good. This is a letter for your parents and let me tell you one more advice, i don’t know happened to you but you should be more careful in making friends.”

Tobio only nodded his head and go out from the office.

When he told his parents about the letter, he already expecting their reaction. One advice following by another that resulting him to stayed home for the weekend.

Tobio invited Atsumu for having lunch together this time. Tobio was waiting for him when Atsumu shows up bringing nothing.“You are not eating?”

“I never bring food from home. And i forgot to buy something before since you might waiting for too long.”

Tobio only chuckled. “It’s okay we can share.”

“I’m not really recommending that.”

“It’s really fine, come here.” Tobio move aside to give Atsumu enough space to sit.

“By the way, i couldn’t go on weekend.” Tobio reminded.

“Ah, that’s too bad. Did something happen?”

“Mmm, no. Just my parents have other plans for me. I’m so sorry Miya-san, even though you already asked me beforehand.”

“It’s okay, it’s fine. We could go anytime.”

Tobio smiled at him.

“How’s everything going with Oikawa?”

“Fine, i guess? We always meet frequently, we’ve meet outside too, thanks to you. You were right about everything he likes and hates.”

“What are you guys usually doing? I hope you didn’t ask him to plays skateboard.”

Tobio pinched his waist when Atsumu about to eat a sausage.

“It’s the last piece, it’s mine. And no, I’m not. Where else do you think he would asked me? Of course we played volleyball.” Tobio answered as his hand snatched the fork from Atsumu’s hand.

Atsumu clicked his tongue.

“By the way, Miya-san.”

“Hm?”

“Why are you never asked me about your crush.”

Atsumu choked by the water he drank. He coughed as Tobio patting his back softly.

“Take it slow. What are you? Five?”

When Atsumu finally gain his composure, he retorted, “I don’t want to hear it from you, thank you very much.”

“Hey!”

“It’s fine, i just don’t find him attractive anymore.” He shrugged.

“But you still helping me.”

“It’s okay, that’s what friend do, i supposed. If you counted me as your friend.”

Tobio flicked his forehead.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“Of course you are my friend. My best friend.”

“Even better than them?” Atsumu pointed at Tobio’s friend that bickering on the grass. More like Tsukishima made fun of Hinata and Hinata tried to fight back while Yachi and Yamaguchi laughing behind.

“No offense, Miya-san, but i already knew them for years. If want to take their spot, you need to try harder.”

Atsumu smile smugly. “If i try harder, they won’t stand a chance.”

Tobio only laugh at that.

The clock ringing twelve times when Atsumu finally arrive at home. He usually welcomed by no light as a sign that everyone already asleep but today the front lamp was still on. Atsumu groaned as he thinks that he need to deals with whatever bullshit that awaits there.

When he come in, he relived that it’s not his father that there, or even worse, his supposed to be step mother, but instead his supposed to be step brother, Oikawa Tooru.

“Can we talk a bit?”

Atsumu ignored him and walk straight toward his room.

“Atsumu, can we talk a bit?” He repeated.

“No, go the hell.”

“I hope i could. Please, it’s about Tobio.”

Atsumu stopped for a brief moment before answered, “I don’t care about him.”

“Yeah, when you stared at him the way you stared at you mother picture?”

Atsumu thrown his bag on the floor and facing Oikawa. “What do you want?”

“Then what do you want? What are you doing to him? What game did you played? Wait, before you make a wrong assumption, i don’t care about anything you do that wouldn’t affect me. But we talked about Tobio here. You know that even the teachers talk about it, right? I’m not gonna act like I’m some of his guardian angel or something but if you gonna hurt him, I’m not gonna stay still. Not him, Atsumu.”

“And why is that?”

“I think we both know why. He just too kind, you know that very well.”

Atsumu glanced up tot he ceiling.

“I don’t know if it’s pure coincidence or something intervened but we both close to him. I’m gonna confessed to him.”

Atsumu clenched his fists. “And, are you gonna tell me to stay away from him or what?”

‘No, i won’t do something childish like that. I believe in him. I just hope you would stop give your bad influence on him. You know, his parents don’t let him out for weekend because they knew Tobio had been skipped class, right? He didn’t told me, by he way. I overheard his conversation with the principal at his office.”

He unclenched his fists and dropped his eyes on the floor.

“When?”

“What?”

“Confession. When?”

“Tuesday, we used to meet that day.”

Atsumu didn’t say another words while pick up his bag from the floor and sluggishly dragged his body to his own room.

After the weekend that fells like forever, it’s finally Monday so Atsumu could see Tobio again. He planning to do everything he wants today as per tomorrow Tobio already belong to someone else. Of course Tobio wouldn’t said no, right? He said he had been crushing him since the first time he saw him, the first time Tobio stepped on this school. But the thing is that, he couldn’t figure out what he wanted to do with Tobio.

“Miya-san, you’ve quieter than usual.”

They now sitting at the small hall near the park where they watching people played skate board before while eating burger.

Atsumu only glanced at him and refuse to explained. He saw Tobio lifts his hand towards his face and catches it.

Tobio rolled his eyes, “You got sauce in your lips.”

“Oh.” As he let go of Tobio’s hand and feels how his soft fingers touch his face, how his thumb brush softly on his lips, the rest of fingers pressed in his cheeks, and his palm rest in his jaw, he shuddered.

“Thanks.”

“Hmm-mm.” Tobio hummed as he bite his burger.

Atsumu couldn’t stop his brain from thinking that he never gonna feel that soft hand ever again and it’s make his felt pain that he had never felt before.

As Atsumu walked Tobio home when the sun still hasn’t set because he knew Tobio would get another trouble if he comes home too late. At the end, Atsumu and Tobio only sit at the hill all day long without doing much else. It’s fine by Tobio because he expected he still gonna meet him in the future but for Atsumu it’s a little bit disappointing. Even though he never thought the time spent with Tobio was disappointing no matter what they did.

He snapped from his thought when he felt his fingers warm up. He looked down and see Tobio’s fingers was there, the source of the warmness that caused Atsumu more restless. When he looked up, he welcomed by Tobio’s scowled.

“We are here, where do you want to walk?”

Atsumu throw his eye sight in his surrounding. Oh, they’ve arrive at Tobio’s front road. Is it just his feeling or Tobio’s home getting closer?

“Right, we are here.” Atsumu sent him an apologetic smile.

“Are you sure you okay? You seemed off that usual. You know you can tell me anything if you have thought of something. I’m good at keeping secret.” Tobio tried to persuade him.

Atsumu can’t help but stare. Stare at the beautiful boy in front of him. Big blue eyes that would make ocean’s envy because of how beautiful it is. How his cheeks looks so squishy like one of his favorite mochi from his hometown. He always bought them with his twin and his mother when they were kids. And how his lips-

Atsumu trying to distract him self from thinking any further by squeezing his cheeks instead.

“Why are your cheeks so puffy? Is it where all of your milks went to?”

Tobio tried to took off his hands but failed so he just glared at him instead.

“It’s because people like you always pinched it.”

Atsumus laughed, “Is that so?” then dropped his hands. He took his time to stare at him again for the last time.

“Can i hug you?”, but those words come out instead without thinking, and he regrets it right after so he hurriedly added, “of course if you don’t mind, i’m not-” and his words got cut off when he feels the warm which only he felt in his hand before now roaming in all over his body. Tobio hugged him, his left hand rest in the back of Atsumu’s, while his right hands push down the back of Atsumu’s neck to the crook of his own neck. Atsumu could feels Tobio’s hand ruffle his hairs while stoked his back and Atsumu was fighting back tears.

“No matter what other people said to you, Miya-san, you are a good person.”

Atsumu felt a pang in his heart but he unable to do nor say anything so he just bury his face even deeper and tightening his hugs.

The next day, Atsumu didn’t feel like go to school. Well, never before but today just really not it. What if Tobio’s gleaming eyes come to tell him about their successful mission? He didn’t think he could handle it so he spend his day on karaoke room instead. He afraid he might see Tobio anywhere if he stays outside. He came home earlier much for his family surprised. They are still having dinner when Atsumu come in but he still too shaken by his own stated to feel the annoyance towards his family.

“Atsumu, have you had dinner yet? Let’s have dinner together.”

He heard his supposed to be mother said following by Oikawa’s whispered, _Mom, I think he isn’t in good mood_ , but Atsumu was too tired to deal with his father later so he turned to the dining table. Oikawa and his mother took glance at each other while raising their eyebrows and his mother let a smile. Atsumu took seat in front of her because Oikawa always sits beside his mother. She prepared the meals for Atsumu and Atsumu mouthing a quiet thanks. Atsumu didn’t lift his head for a second, he only stared at his food. They’ve been eating silently since none of them brave enough to start a conversation. After only five mouthfuls, Atsumu got up.

“Thank you for the food.” He rushed towards his room immediately.

“Atsumu,-“ Oikawa’s mother about to asked him when his son called him in warning tone, so she swallows her words instead.

Atsumu throw his bag in a random place and flopped in his bed. He covered his eyes with his and as he tried to shake of the picture of Tobio’s ocean blue eyes, pink cheeks, and rosy lips from his head.

Atsumu’s spending his daily life like a zombie. He had been avoids going out from his class too much, much for his friends irritated. He won’t take a risk if he accidentally bumped into Tobio anywhere. Or worse, Tobio with Oikawa. Tobio hadn’t calls nor texts him since Tuesday but Atsumu doesn’t blame him. Atsumu’s understand. Only a week after when he realized that he needs a fresh air, he followed his friends walking around the school. When they walked pass the gym, Atsumu heard a bouncing balls inside. Ah, that must be Tobio with Oikawa. Atsumu tried hard to hold an urge to take a glance because he still hadn’t move on from Tobio even though he hadn’t see him for more than a week, what would happen if he sees his face now? He wanted to stop torturing himself but it looks like his body didn’t listen to him.

He took a glance when he passes the door and he blinked.

There’s no mop of black hair nor Tobio’s slender figure welcomed him. Only Oikawa was there, all alone. He rushed himself inside the gym much for his friends surprised and screamed at Oikawa.

“Why are you alone?”

Oikawa only glance at him lazily and continued what he was doing before.

“Woi, Oikawa!”

Oikawa clicked his tongue.

“What do yo mean? I’m always alone here.”

“But where is Tobio? Whay aren’t he with you?”

“Why Tobio-chan should be here with me? He can do what ever the fucks he wants.”

What? “What are you talking about? Aren’t you supposed to be together? You guys are dating!” He exlaimed.

“He rejected me.”

Now Atsumu sure his ears weren’t functioning properly.

“No way.”

“Yes,” now Oikawa turns his attention on him, “wait what do you mean by that?”

“But he likes you, no, loves you so much.”

“I’m not sure about that but you still haven’t tell me why do you think he won’t rejected me.”

Now Atsumu is lost at words.

“Well, I..”

“What have you done?” Oikawa accused.

“I’m doing nothing! More important, what have you done to him? You might said or done something that you’re not supposed to. There’s no way he will rejected you, i know that.”

“I didn’t do anything, we just spend out times like always. Well, i kind of talked about,” he glanced at Atsumu, “you.”

“Oh no.”

Atsumu thrown his hands on his face.

“Oh yes. Actually I’ve been telling him about our family but i never mentioned it’s, well, you. And since I’m planning to be serious with him, he would met you anyway, i don’t know, maybe when i bring him home, so i told him. I’m sorry i broke our promise but he seems fine with you so i thought it’s wouldn’t hurt anyone. Atsumu, you okay?”

Atsumu only stare at him disbelieve. Without words he ran out from the gym to Tobio’s class. He heard Oikawa calling out his name but he couldn’t think of anything except Tobio.

He panting heavily when he reached the door of Tobio’s class while student from Tobio’s class whispers around him. He paid no attention and tried to calm himself down, while he looking around for Tobio but he didn’t see his black hair anywhere. When he about to get into his class, someone shocked him from behind.

“Looking for the king?” He was the one who always tried to pick a fight with both Tobio and the orange boy. Atsumu forgot his name. Great.

“Tobio, yes, him. I don’t see him. Is he outside?” Atsumu answered quickly. He has no time to beat around the bush.

“Yes, he is.”

“Where is he? Why aren’t you with him?”

“Why’d i have to be with him?”

Atsumu flooded with anger. He yanked Tsukishima’s collar and he heard students around him gasped. Someone whispered, _do we need to tell the teacher_.

Atsumu let go of Tsukishima with a loud sigh and about to leave when he heard him talked again.

“He is sick. He passed out yesterday. I don’t know what you’ve done but it would much better you start to behave yourself.”

Atsumu’s forehead creased at Tsukishima and just before he could asked anything, Tsukishima already entered his classroom.

Atsumu’s been try to call Tobio numerous times but none of them got picked up. Even his texts leave unread. He couldn’t stop moving his feet under the table much for Suna’s annoyance.

“Just go. You never think twice about skipping class before.” He suggested.

“I don’t know where he is.” Atsumu pondered.

“Oh. How about go to his house first, you could asked someone’s there.”

“But he is sick, and i think i might be the one who cause it.”

“Don’t be so full of yourself.” If it’s the usual Atsumu, he would have smacked Suna’s head with a book but since he wasn’t the usual him today, he just let that slip out.

After the bell signaling end of class ringing, Atsumu took no time to pack up his bag and rushed out from his class. And there he is, in front of Tobio’s house not knowing what to do. Luckily none of Tobio’s family going in or out or else they gonna think Atsumu is a freak. He just stood there, sometimes sit under the street light and keep glancing at Tobio’s room on the second floor.

Tobio woke up by the knocked at his door room and he saw his mother bringing a tray containing his dinner and a medicine. She put the tray behind and helps Tobio up. She took a thermometer and put it inside Tobio’s mouth.

“Your fever has gone down. How about your dizziness?” She asked.

“It’s getting better. Mom, i can eat by myself.”

“Okay, don’t forget the medicine. I’ll come back later.” His mom about to leave Tobio’s room before peeking from Tobio’s curtain.

“Why aren’t he going? It’s getting late.” She mumbled by herself.

“Mom?” Tobio curious.

“Oh, someone had been standing in front of our house since this noon. Mom don’t even saw go get some foods even though he’d been there for hours. I pity him, though. Maybe he waits for someone to come but they turn him down.” His mom ended before going out from his room.

Tobio curious about the said man, even though he kind of hoping for certain someone but he gushed it off from his head. He didn’t want another disappointment.

He got out of bed with a little difficulty becuse he had only in sleeping state since yesterday. He peered between the curtains without opening it but he knew immediately who the boy was. His heart felt somewhat relieved and grimaced at the same time.

Atsumu glanced at his wristwatch. Almost ten o’clock. Just a little more minutes, he braces himself. He refused to come home before he saw the light of Tobio’s room turned off even though he wasn’t sure Tobio’s in it or not. Just when all the lights from his house turned off, Atsumu got up patted the dirt stuck to his clothes. He glanced for the last time, and his eyes lit up seeing the lamp in Tobio’s room still on. If he wasn’t there, they should just keep the room not luminous, right? He sat down again, put his palms behind to support his body. He keeps glancing at Tobio’s room, until thirty minutes later he saw someone opened the window.

It was Tobio. Or something that looked like Tobio.

The something that looked like Tobio shuddered a little and disappeared again. Atsumu rubbed his eyes. Did he see that wrong? Is it just his imagination? He was sick in the head.

And then there’s Tobio again, this time a blanket was covering his body. So it’s really Tobio.

He waved his hand from his balcony signaling Atsumu to come closer. Atsumu jump over Tobio’s garden gate and stand right under him.

“Until when do you plan to be there?” Tobio whispered from above.

“What? I can’t hear you. Have you getting better? Your friend said you are sick.” Atsumu talked a bit too loud so Tobio could hear him but Tobio seemed disapprove it.

“Shh, don’t be too loud, my parents are sleeping.”

And then Atsumu’s pupil were dilated upon seeing Tobio climb over his balcony gate.

“Tobio, what are you doing? Stop it. You’ll get hurt.” Atsumu warned him only for Tobio to ignored it.

When Tobio got his both legs out from the balcony he take a preparations like he about to jump.

“Miya-san, catch me.”

“Tobio, wait.” Atsumu had no time to put down his bag to make it easier to catch. Luckily, his hands lifted on time to catches Tobio and they both roll over in Tobio’s mom porch with Atsumu’s hand covering Tobio’s head.

“Woah, that was fun.” Tobio giggling when they stop rolling and now he sit on Atsumu.

“Tobio, are you out of your minds? It’s dangerous.” Atsumu roared.

“Actually i know someone who teach me how to climb over my school gate.” Tobio whined.

“It’s different. And you are still sick now. Look, your body is still warm.” Atsumu put his hand on Tobio’s neck to prove it.

“Who told you too stand under the street light like a freak all day long. My mom almost called the police.”

“Well, since you didn’t picking up my calls nor replying my messages i have n other choice.” Atsumu awkwardly scratched his neck.

“How about be a guest like a normal people?”

“I don’t even know whether you are here or not.”

“That’s why you should just come.”

“I’m scared you might don’t want to see me.”

Tobio know where this conversation about to going, so he straight up his body to detached himself from Atsumu but Atsumu hold him still.

“Don’t move.”

Tobio obeyed. “You own me an explanation.”

“And an apology. I’m aware. I’m sorry.”

When the wind blows, Tobio trembled and tightening his blanket.

“You want to come in? we can talk tomorrow. I just feel like need to see you today.”

Tobio shook his head. “No, i want to hear it now. I’ve been suffering for a week.” He stubbornly decline.

“Then maybe text me like a normal person?” Atsumu joked.

Tobio flicked his forehead.

“I’m not the one who’s at fault here.”

Atsumu grimaced and rubbing his forehead that Tobio’s flicked before.

“Okay, what do you need to know first?”

“Why are you helping me with Oikawa-san? You hated him and he said he doesn’t have crush on anyone before so your excuse to snatched out his crush is fall.”

Atsumu paused for a moment.

“I just want to keep an eye on him. By you. And i never said anything about crush by the way. You just made an assumption by yourself, and since i haven’t thought about any excuse, i went with it.”

That’s true, Tobio thought. “So I’m being used here.”

“Yes.” Atsumu gave a half shrug. “Just in case he talked shit about me or something.”

“Oikawa-san is not someone like that.”

“I know, i just being a brat, okay?”

Tobio chuckled at him.

“But why me? You can just asked one of your comrade.”

“Comrade? You really have to use that word?” Atsumu just sighed. “Well, to be honest since the first time we meet, when you caught my friends opening Ukai-sensei’s drawer, I’ve kind of interested in you. Since you look so kind and soft and warm, i never felt something like what i felt when saw you before and i kind of like it. So basically apart from the spy things, i also want spend more time with you. Kill two birds with one stone. Don’t ask me why, i don’t know.”

Tobio swore his face was as red as his mom’s petunia flowers beside him but he glad the light was dim so Atsumu wouldn’t notice it.

“Anything else?” Atsumu asked.

“I’m sure there are more but i couldn’t think about one. They can catch up later.” Tobio let a small smile.

“Then, can i asked about you in reverse.”

“Sure.”

“Why did you turn him down. You looked so happy every time you talked about him. Is it because of me? The story must be shocked you.”

“Yes,” Atsumu’s eyelids dropped, “and no.”, and lifted up again.

“It’s true that I’m shocked. I feel so heartbroken, you have idea. A thousand possibility on why’d you helping me even though you hate him come in to my mind. I thought we’ve doing well. I mean, you don’t hate me nor I hate you. I thought, ah, so it was just me who thought we are close.”

Atsumu covered his eyes with his hand.

“And, no, because i don’t think i like him as, you know, lover? Maybe i was just too fascinated by him. I like someone else, though.”

Atsumu put down his hand at the speed of light.

“No way.”

Tobio tilted his head. “No way? Why?”

“No, nothing. I just surprised.” Atsumu seemed calculating his wrods. “Who is that? I might help you again, you know I’m good at it, right?”

“Right. And this time i really do need your help, to be honest.”

Atsumu felt his heart twitched. Was it his friends? Who? None of them deserve Tobio.

“It’s you.”

That bitch.

“Stop with the nonsense. I’m not gonna judge you or anything. I was just kidding when i said you have a terrible taste. Oikawa is good, milk is good. So, for real, who is that person?”

“But it’s really you.”

“Liar.”

Tobio pinched his waist.

“Ow, Tobio?” He protested.

“If you don’t want it then just ignore it.”

“But, why?”

“Don’t asked me why. I don’t know.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They’ve been an awkward silence until the wind blows again and this time, Atsumu held up his arms around Tobio’s body and pressed it closer to his chest.

“I love you.” He whispered in Tobio’s ear.

“I know.” Tobio lifted his head and stare at him lovingly.

“Can i kiss you?” He asked.

“I have a fever.”

“Okay.” Atsumu sounds so upset so Tobio gave him a peck on his lips.

“That was all, the rest can catch up.”

Atsumu’s eyes beamed at him and Tobio couldn’t help but smiled.

“But, Tobio, your friend said you got sick because of me? You even passed out during class?” Atsumu sounded apologetic.

“Hmm? I don’t think so. I got caught in the rain day before. And I’m not passed out, i just come home early. Who told you that?”

“The one who wears glasses. He even told me to behave. I don’t quiet know what was that supposed to mean, though.”

Tobio clicked his tongue.

“Don’t believe everything he said. He just love to see other people suffer. And he has no right to tell other people to behave when in fact, he is the one who need to behave.”

Atsumu chuckled at that. “Is that so?. I’m so relieved.”

“By the way, Miya-san.”

“Hm?”

“Can you tell me what you guys doing that night when I frist met you? At Ukai-sensei desk.”

“Oh, Ukai-sensei told us to get his lighter from there since he forgot to carry it when he’s home . We still played at his store that time so he asked our help, and as the compensation, he gave us free pork buns.”

Tobio stared blanky at him.

“But why are you need to act though and all that? And your friends too. I'm really scared, I thought you were really bad.” Tobio pouting at him.

“But you looked so cute that can’t help it. You need to see your own face that time. And you can take that as “Don’t believe everything other people said,” experience. For your information, i don’t regret it the slightest bit. Look what i got now.” He playfully shrugged.

Tobio only scowled at him and bury himself even deeper in Atsumu’s chest.

They might not know how to send Tobio back to his room, or how to explained to his parents on how Tobio got out from there, or why was he together with someone who his mother wanted to report to the police but at least they are together, hug tightly, clingy, as if the night winds could flew them away, without lies and both of them never asked for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I put the fluffy one as the notes so y'all wouldn't escape *run*


End file.
